elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Fenrisúlfr/@comment-25136035-20150430172410/@comment-25136035-20150506125008
Meridia, da haste Recht, hatte ich eigentlich noch vor die Regelung einzuführen und den Artikel neu zu schreiben, aber naja, hatte halt noch nicht wirklich Zeit dazu und da wollte ich dann einfach schonmal die Informationen einbauen. Also keine Sorge, das hab ich nicht vergessen, genau so wenig wie Sheogorath noch ne Überarbeitung braucht und diverse andere auch, es ist halt ne Menge Arbeit, aber ich hab sie immer im Hinterkopf. Bezüglich des Kalpa hatte ich mir gedacht halten wir es wie du vorgeschlagen hast mit Aka, weil im Spiel eben nur sehr ominöse Verweise vorkommen und sich dafür keine Seite lohnt, wobei, ich glaube nichtmal, dass man daraus dann eine machen könnte, selbst wenn man wollte. Ich denke mal das sollte man so lassen, weil es ansonsten nämlich gar keinen Sinn macht. ^^ Die Titel kann ich natürlich wieder ändern, kein Ding. Und ja, Meridias Geschichte und sie/ihn/es selbst finde ich auch genial, mit am besten in TES. Hier , das dürfte dir gefallen. :) Nur nicht erwarten, dass dir alles auf dem Silbertablett serviert wird, damit fliegt man nämlich auf die Nase, so wie ich am Anfang. ;D Die Magna Ge an sich sind nämlich eine ganz komische Sache. Sie haben auch eine ganz seltsame Verbindung zu den Schriftrollen der Alten. Da gibt es nämlich beispielsweise Mnemoli, den blauen Stern, eine der Magna Ge, die nur auftaucht, wenn der Drache gebrochen wurde - Man erkennt Drachenbrüche dementsprechend daran, dass ein blauer Stern unverkennbar im Himmel leuchtet. Die Verbindung der Magna Ge zu den Daedra, um auf deine Frage einzugehen, ist... Seltsam, um es so zu formulieren. Wie du ja weißt, lief das in Kurzform so ab: Lorkhan hat eine Idee, ruft seine Kumpel zusammen, einige haben Lust drauf, andere weniger. Die, die keine Lust haben, gehen ins Reich des Vergessens - Oblivion, sprich eine unendliche Leere. Dort schaffen sie stattdessen selbst ihre eigenen kleinen Welten, in denen sie Gott sind, weil sie ja genug Platz haben. Die, die bleiben, machen erstmal weiter, Lorkhan als Visionär, Aka (Auri-El) als zukünftiger König und Magnus als Architekt. Ab einem gewissen Punkt aber merken die Aedra, dass Mundus sie absorbiert - sie werden so sehr Teil der Welt, dass sie gar nicht mehr wirklich eigenständig sind, sie sterben. Sofern das Wort für einen Gott zutrifft, was es nicht tut, schlafen passt besser, aber egal. Einige der Aedra werden zu den Knochen der Erde - zu physikalischen Gesetzen, zum Boden, auf dem gelaufen wird, etc. Andere werden so schwach, dass sie zu den Ehlnofey werden, dem Zwischenschritt zwischen et'Ada und Sterblichen. Andere, die mächtigsten, behalten einen gewissen Grad an Göttlichkeit und der entsprechenden Macht. Dazu zählen zum Beispiel die Acht Göttlichen. Aber eine Gruppe unter den Aedra entschied sich im letzten Moment, dass sie nicht sterben wollten. Magnus entschied sich als erster, mit Gewalt zu fliehen, obwohl er sich schon an die Welt gebunden hatte wie die anderen- Deshalb riss er ein Loch in den Himmel. Er selbst wurde dabei auch verletzt, denn Magie in Mundus ist zu einem Teil auch immer Überrest von Magnus. Um zu deiner Frage zu kommen, die ja auch die Verbindung beinhaltet, da sich ja beide Gruppen, Magna Ge und Daedra nicht geopfert haben - Der Unterschied ist, dass die Daedra auf den Erhalt ihrer eigenen Macht bedacht waren, dass sie in ihren eigenen kleinen, monotonen Welten Gott spielen, dabei aber durchaus Spaß mit den Sterblichen haben wollten. Die Magna Ge aber, die Kinder Magnus', und natürlich er selbst, sind vollkommen isoliert von allem. Warum interagieren alle Daedrafürsten mit unseren Helden, aber kein einziger der Magna Ge? Warum interessiert sich alles und jeder wahnsinnig für uns, will uns als Champion, aber Magnus, derjenige, der alles geplant hat, blinzelt nichtmal? Die Magna Ge leben in ihrer eigenen, ätherischen Gemeinschaft, Sterngeister in der Ebene der Magie, die höchstwahrscheinlch von der Zeit selbst ausgeschlossen ist, aber zu dem Preis, dass sie niemals mit irgendetwas außerhalb interagieren dürfen. Magnus ist sehr bitchig wenn es darum geht. Darum hatten Meridia und wohl auch Mnemoli Stress mit dem, was dazu geführt hat, das erstere in hohem Bogen rausgeflogen ist. Außerdem haben Magnus' Kumpel wohl auch einen Anteil daran, dass Mehrunes Dagon so ist wie er ist, nachdem Alduin ihn verflucht hatte - Sie haben ihn wohl in einer Unzeit auf Lyg (Parallel-WTF-Tamriel, frag am besten gar nicht) losgelassen und er hat alles vollkommen vernichtet. Puh, jetzt hab ich viel geschrieben und dabei aus den Augen verloren was ich eigentlich wollte. ;D Ich hatte auf jeden Fall schonmal angedacht, eventuell einen Thread aufzumachen und da so einen Guide für Anfänger in der IL zu machen, damit nicht jeder im Dunkeln tappen muss, die wichtigsten Links rein und sowas. Muss ja nicht jeder mit der Whirling School of Vivec oder C0DA anfangen, denn je mehr sich dafür begeistern desto besser! In der IL liegen so viele, so interessante Geschichten, die einfach noch gar nicht erzählt wurden. Ist wie in LOTR. Wer nur die Filme schaut, wird natürlich verstehen, worum es geht. Man wird sich damit zurechtfinden, klar. Aber wie viele tolle Geschichten sind allein im Silmarillion? So ist es mit der Imperial Library auch. Es ist einfach eine Bereicherung für jeden, den es interessiert, und ich hoffe ich kann helfen so vielen wie möglich den Weg zu zeigen. :)